(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communicating system which can provide map information deduced from position information of a mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal, an information center and a storage medium used in the mobile communicating system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A car navigation system has been well known as a mobile communicating system providing map information to a mobile object deduced from position information of the mobile object. The car navigation system utilizes, in general, GPS (Global Positioning System) as well known, in which current position information (coordinates; a latitude and a longitude) of its own (a motor vehicle, in this case) is detected and map information corresponding to the position information is taken out from a map database equipped in the motor vehicle, whereby the corresponding map information may be displayed on a display along with the current position.
In such the general car navigation system, it is necessary to equip a map database (which is generally provided by a CD-ROM or the like) in each of the motor vehicle utilizing a service and manage it on the user side. For this, the general car navigation system has a drawback such that if an area including the current position changes, the user needs to change the map database (the CD-ROM). This is very inconvenient to the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 1-142899 discloses a navigation system in which a map database is provided in a mobile radio base station (hereinafter, simply called xe2x80x9ca radio base station), a mobile object (a motor vehicle) transmits the current position of its own detected using GPS or the like to the radio base station, map information corresponding to the position information is retrieved on the radio base station side, and the obtained position information is transmitted to the mobile object that is a source of the transmitted position information.
According to the above car navigation system, the user does not need to manage the map database.
Moreover, if the current position of its own (the mobile object) deviates from the map displayed on a display, for example, the mobile object can automatically obtain map information corresponding to the current position information of its own from the radio base station so as to always display a map corresponding to the current position of its own on the display.
All the above car navigation systems have been developed for a high-speed mobile object such as a motor vehicle or the like. There has been also proposed a system for a mobile terminal such as PDA or the like.
For instance, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 5-37462 can provide map information to a mobile terminal (an electronic pocketbook or the like) following European CT-2 (Second generation Cordless Telephone) standard (corresponding to PHS: Personal Handy-phone System in Japan). In concrete, in this system, when a mobile terminal accesses to a radio base station, map information of an area corresponding to identification information of the radio base station is provided from the radio base station or a service center (an information center) accommodating the radio base station to the mobile terminal.
Each of the above general systems has, however, a drawback that although it is possible to obtain map information indicating the current position of the user (a motor vehicle, a mobile terminal or the like), it is impossible to obtain detailed information relating to the position information such as stores or facilities on the map (telephone number, business hours and the like of facilities on the map) or a service (a service program: a program or the like showing a route to a destination on the map).
The user of the system can obtain map information from the radio base station or the service center, but cannot provide information or a service program relating to position information to the radio base station or the service center to arbitrarily add or update information in the map database. It is therefore very difficult for the radio base station or the service center to always prepare the latest information meeting needs of the users and provide it to the users.
Meanwhile, in such the mobile communicating system which can provide map information from position information of a radio mobile terminal, corresponding map information is retrieved in the map database on the basis of identification information of the radio base station (or a fixed terminal such as a public telephone) as above. For this, database in which information of an actual position (an installation position) of the radio base station or the fixed terminal is corresponded is very important.
The public radio mobile terminal can generally know identification information of a radio base station (or a fixed terminal) to which own terminal is connected, but only the communication company knows actual position information of the radio base station (or the fixed terminal) deduced from the identification information. Accordingly, it is very difficult to independently configure a database in which actual position information of a radio base station or a fixed terminal is corresponded, as above.
Further, in the system handling information having a large data quantity such as map (or image) data as above, a time required from when the user demands information to when the information is transferred from the service center is extremely long, which causes noticeable degradation in operability for the user. The system using a radio line or a public network such as a general telephone line has a disadvantage such that while the user is referring to information on the mobile terminal, no data flows in the communication line although it occupies the line so that a cost of communication becomes extremely expensive.
In the light of the above drawbacks, an object of this invention is to provide not only map information indicating the current position of the mobile terminal but also information or a service relating to a position of the mobile terminal such as facilities on the map or a service program.
Another object of this invention is to independently configure a database in which identification information of a radio base station (or a fixed terminal) is corresponded to actual position information of the radio base station (or the fixed terminal), not through the communication company or the like.
Still another object of this invention is that the user can use desired information or a service relating to position information without establishing a communication with the information center at all times by automatically accumulating information or services necessary (expected to be necessary) to the user in the mobile terminal to a certain degree according to an action of the user.
Still another object of this invention is that the user can easily use information or services by even an existing mobile terminal by programming a function which can make the mobile terminal automatically hold information or services necessary (expected to be necessary) to the user to a certain degree according to an action of the user and providing the computer program to the mobile terminal.
The present invention therefore provides a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and plural mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising each of the mobile terminals comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, the information center comprising an accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to information of a position according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for receiving the position information transmitted from the mobile terminal and retrieving information or a service relating to the position information accumulated in the accumulating unit, an accumulation controlling unit for accumulating the information or the service relating to position information as the up-load data transmitted through the up-load data transmitting unit in the accumulating unit, and an information/service transmitting unit for taking out information or a service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit to transmit the information or the service relating to the position information to the mobile terminal having transmitted the position information.
According to the mobile communicating system of this invention, each of the mobile terminals can utilize information or a service relating to position information accumulated in the information center. In addition, each of the mobile terminal provides information or a service relating to position information as up-load data to the information center, thereby accumulating and updating on occasion information or services in the information center to retain information or services required by the mobile terminals in a learning fashion in the information center. It is therefore possible to meet needs for various information or services of the user if the system is more conducted.
The present invention also provides a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and plural mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising the plural mobile terminals being classified into a first- to fifth-type mobile terminals, the first-type mobile terminal comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the first-type mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to position information transmitted from the information center, the second-type mobile terminal comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the second-type mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, a transmitting unit for transmitting the information or the service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center to at least any one of the third- to fifth-type mobile terminals with a radio communicating method, the third-type mobile terminal comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the third-type mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, a transmitting unit for transmitting the information or the service relating to the position information from the information center to at least any one of another third-type mobile terminal, the fourth-type mobile terminal and the fifth-type mobile terminal with a radio communicating method, a receiving unit for receiving information or a service relating to position information transmitted to the second-type mobile terminal or the third-type mobile terminal from the information center from that second-type mobile terminal or that third-type mobile terminal with the radio communicating method, a secondary information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information received by the receiving unit, the fourth-type mobile terminal comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the fourth-type mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, a receiving unit for receiving information or a service relating to position information transmitted to the second-type mobile terminal or the third-type mobile terminal from the information center from that second-type mobile terminal or that third-type mobile terminal with the radio communicating method, a secondary information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information received by the receiving unit, the fifth-type mobile terminal comprising a receiving unit for receiving information or a service relating to position information transmitted to the second-type mobile terminal or the third-type mobile terminal from the information center from that second-type mobile terminal or that third-type mobile terminal with the radio communicating method, a secondary information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information received by the receiving unit, the information center comprising an accumulating unit for accumulating information or services relating to information of positions according to a movement of at least the first- to fourth-type mobile terminals, a retrieving unit for receiving the position information transmitted from the first- to fourth-type mobile terminals to retrieve information or services relating to the position information accumulated in the accumulating unit, an accumulation controlling unit for accumulating the information or the service relating to position information transmitted as the up-load data through the up-load data transmitting unit in the accumulating unit, and an information/service transmitting unit for taking out information or a service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit from the accumulating unit and transmitting the information or service relating to the position information to any one of the first- to fourth-type mobile terminals having transmitted the position information.
According to the mobile communicating system of this invention, at least the third- to fifth-type mobile terminals do not need to directly obtain information or a service relating to position information for each mobile terminal. It is therefore possible to minimize a scale of the source (the accumulating unit) in the information center.
The present invention also provides a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and plural mobile terminals each connected to the information center via a radio base station over a radio line comprising each of the mobile terminals comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, a map/facility information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information of a map, information of facilities on the map or a service as to the map or the facilities transmitted from the information center, the information center comprising an accumulating unit for accumulating information of a map, information of facilities on the map or a service as to the map or the facilities as information relating to information of a position according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for receiving the position information transmitted from the mobile terminal to retrieve the information of a map, the information of facilities on the map or the service as to the map or the facilities accumulated in the accumulating unit, an accumulation controlling unit for accumulating the information or the service relating to position information transmitted as the up-load data through the up-load data transmitting unit in the accumulating unit, and a map/facility information/service transmitting unit for taking out the information of a map, information of facilities on the map or the service as to the map or the facilities retrieved by the retrieving unit form the accumulating unit to transmit the information of a map, the information of facilities on the map or the service as to the map or the facilities to the mobile terminal having transmitted the position information.
According to the mobile communicating system of this invention, the information center can provide not only information of a map but also information of facilities on the map or a service as to the map or the facilities to the mobile terminal. It is therefore possible to always carefully meet demands of the users. This feature largely contributes to improvement of the service. Each of the mobile terminals transmits information or a service relating to position information as up-load data to the information center, whereby the information center accumulates and updates the information or the service relating to position information of the mobile terminal on occasion so as to always retain information or services required by the mobile terminal. It is therefore possible to certainly meet needs for various information or services of the users if the system is more conducted.
The present invention also provides a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and plural mobile terminals each connected to the information center via a radio base station over a radio line comprising each of the mobile terminals comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal as position identification information of the radio base station, a position information inputting unit for inputting the position information of the mobile terminal, a position identification information transmitting unit for transmitting the position identification information of the radio base station detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information of the mobile terminal fed from the position information inputting unit to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, the information center comprising a position identification information and position information storing unit for corresponding the position identification information of the radio base station transmitted from the position identification information transmitting unit of the mobile terminal to the position information of the mobile terminal transmitted from the position information transmitting unit of the mobile terminal and storing said position identification information and said position information, an accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to information of a position according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for retrieving in the accumulating unit information or a service relating to position information of the mobile terminal corresponding to position identification information of the radio base station stored in the position identification information and position information storing unit if received information relating to a position transmitted from the mobile terminal is the position identification information of the radio base station, while retrieving in the accumulating unit information or a service relating to position information of the mobile terminal if the received information is the position information of the mobile terminal, and an information/service transmitting unit for taking out the information or service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit from the accumulating unit to transmit the information or the service relating to the position information to the mobile terminal having transmitted the position information.
According to the mobile communicating system of this invention, the mobile terminal separately transmits position identification information of the radio base station and position information of the mobile terminal to the information center (the position identification information and position information storing unit), whereby the information center can independently configure the database in which,the position identification information of the radio base station is corresponded to the position information of the mobile terminal even if the information center does not grasp the position identification information of the radio base station. It is therefore possible to realize a system not relying on the communication network. This feature largely contributes to flexibility of the system configuration.
The present invention also provides a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and plural mobile terminals each connected to the information center via a radio base station over a radio line comprising each of the terminals comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal as position identification information of the radio base station, a position information inputting unit for inputting the position information of the mobile terminal, a position identification information transmitting unit for transmitting the position identification information of the radio base station detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information of the mobile terminal fed from the position information inputting unit to the information center, a map/facility information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information of a map, information of facilities on the map or a service as to the map or the facilities transmitted from the information center, the information center comprising a position identification information and position information storing unit for corresponding the position identification information of the radio base station transmitted from the position identification information transmitting unit of the mobile terminal to the position information of the mobile terminal transmitted from the position information transmitting unit of the mobile terminal and storing them, an accumulating unit for accumulating information of a map, information of facilities on the map and a service as to the map and the facilities as information relating to information of a position according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for retrieving in the accumulating unit information or a service relating to position information of the mobile terminal corresponding to position identification information of the radio base station stored in the position identification information and position information storing unit if it is found as a result that information relating to a position transmitted from the mobile terminal is the position identification information of the radio base station, while retrieving in the accumulating unit information or a service relating to position information of the mobile terminal if the received information is the position information of the mobile terminal, and a map/facility information/service transmitting unit for taking out the information of a map, the information of facilities on the map and the service as to the map and the facilities as information or a service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit from the accumulating unit to transmit the information of a map, the information of facilities on the map or the service as to the map or the facilities to the mobile terminal having transmitted the position information.
According to the mobile communicating system of this invention, the terminal can receive not only information of a map but also information of facilities on the map or a service as to the map or the facilities from the information center to utilize them. It is therefore possible to always carefully meet demands of the users. This feature largely contribute to improvement of the service. In this case, it is possible to independently configure the database in which position identification information of the radio base station is corresponded to position information of the mobile terminal in the information center, whereby a system not relying on the communication network may be realized. This feature largely contributes to flexibility of the system configuration.
The present invention further provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a plurality of the mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, and an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center.
The present invention also provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a plurality of the mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, and a transmitting unit for transmitting the information or service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center to another mobile terminal with a radio communicating method.
The present invention also provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a plurality of the mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, a transmitting unit for transmitting the information or service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center to another mobile terminal with a radio communicating method, a receiving unit for receiving information or a service relating to position information transmitted to another mobile terminal from the information center from that another mobile terminal with the radio communicating method, and a secondary information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or service relating to the position information received by the receiving unit.
The present invention also provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a plurality of the mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, an up-load data transmitting unit for transmitting information or a service relating to the position information as up-load data to the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center, a receiving unit for receiving information or a service relating to position information transmitted to another mobile terminal from the information center from that another mobile terminal with a radio communicating method, and a secondary information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information received by the receiving unit.
The present invention also provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a plurality of the mobile terminals each connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising a receiving unit for receiving information or a service relating to position information transmitted to another mobile terminal from the information center from that another mobile terminal with a radio communicating method, and a secondary information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or service relating to the position information received by the receiving unit.
According to the mobile terminal used in the mobile communicating system of this invention, the mobile terminal does not need to directly obtain information of a service relating to position information of the mobile terminal from the information center. It is therefore possible to minimize a scale of the source (the accumulating unit) in the information center.
The present invention still further provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a plurality of the mobile terminals each connected to the information center via a radio base station over a radio line comprising a position information detecting unit for detecting position information of the mobile terminal as position identification information of the radio base station, a position information inputting unit for inputting the position information of the mobile terminal, a position identification information transmitting unit for transmitting the position identification information of the radio base station detected by the position information detecting unit to the information center, a position information transmitting unit for transmitting the position information of the mobile terminal fed from the position information inputting unit to the information center, and an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing information or a service relating to the position information transmitted from the information center.
According to the mobile terminal used in the mobile communicating system according to this invention, the mobile terminal separately transmits position identification information of the radio base station and position information of the mobile terminal to the information center (the position identification information and position information storing unit), whereby the information center can independently configure the database in which the position identification information of the radio base station is corresponded to the position information of the mobile terminal even if not grasping in advance the position identification information of the radio base station. It is therefore possible to realize a system not relying on the communication network. This feature largely contributes to flexibility of the system configuration.
The present invention still further provides an information center used in a mobile communicating system which is formed by being connected to a plurality of mobile terminals with a predetermined communicating method comprising an accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to information of a position according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for receiving position information transmitted from the mobile terminal and retrieving information or a service relating to the position information accumulated in the accumulating unit, an accumulation controlling unit for accumulating information or a service relating to position information transmitted as up-load data from the mobile terminal in the accumulating unit, and an information/service transmitting unit for taking out information or a service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit from the accumulating unit to transmit the information or the service relating to the position information to the mobile terminal having transmitted the position information.
According to the information center used in the radio communicating system of this invention, the information center can provide information or a service relating to position information accumulated therein to each of the mobile terminals. In addition, the information center receives information or a service relating to position information as up-load data from the mobile terminal so as to accumulate and update on occasion information or services therein, thereby retaining information or services required by the mobile terminals therein in a learning fashion. It is therefore possible to meet needs for various information or services of the users if the system is more conducted.
The present invention also provides an information center used in a mobile communicating system which is formed by being connected to a plurality of mobile terminals via a radio base station over a radio line comprising a position identification information and position information storing unit for corresponding position identification information of the radio base station transmitted from the mobile terminal to position information of the mobile terminal transmitted from the mobile terminal and storing said position identification information and said position information, an accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to information of a position according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for retrieving in the accumulating unit information or a service relating to position information of the mobile terminal corresponding to position identification information of the radio base station stored in the position identification information and position information storing unit if received information relating to a position transmitted from the mobile terminal is the position identification information of the radio base station, while retrieving in said accumulating unit information or a service relating to position information of said mobile terminal if the received information is the position information of the mobile terminal, and an information/service transmitting unit for taking out the information or the service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit from the accumulating unit, and transmitting the information or the service relating to the position information to the mobile terminal having transmitted the position information.
According to the information center used in the mobile communicating system of this invention, the information center separately receives position identification information of the radio base station and position information of the mobile terminal, thereby independently configuring the database in which the position identification information of the radio base station is corresponded to the position information of the mobile terminal even if not grasping in advance the position identification information of the radio base station. It is therefore possible to realize a system not relying on the communication network. This feature largely contributes to flexibility of the system configuration.
The present invention also provide a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and at least one mobile terminal connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising the information center comprising a center-side accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to position information according to a movement of the mobile terminal, a retrieving unit for retrieving the information or the service relating to the position information accumulated in the center-side accumulating unit on the basis of a request for the information or the service from the mobile terminal, an information/service transmitting unit for taking out the information or the service relating to the position information retrieved by the retrieving unit and transmitting the information or the service relating to the position information to the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal comprising a terminal-side accumulating unit for accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information, an action detecting unit for detecting an action of a user of the mobile terminal, an information requesting unit for requesting information or a service relating to position information on the basis of a result of action detection by the action detecting unit, and accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center in response to the request in the terminal-side accumulating unit, and a prefetching unit for requesting information or a service relating to position information which is expected to be necessary from the information center on the basis of the result of the action detection by the action detecting unit, and accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center in response to the request in the terminal-side accumulating unit.
The present invention also provides a mobile terminal used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method comprising an accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to position information according to a movement of the mobile terminal send from the information center, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information, an action detecting unit for detecting an action of a user of the mobile terminal, an information requesting unit for requesting information or a service relating to position information from the information center on the basis of a result of action detection by the action detecting unit, and accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center in response to the request in the accumulating unit, and a prefetching unit for requesting information or a service relating to position information which is expected to be necessary from the information center on the basis of the result of the action detection by the action detecting unit, and accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center in response to the request in the accumulating unit.
According to this invention, the mobile communicating system and the mobile terminal used in the mobile communicating system can automatically accumulate information or services necessary (expected to be necessary) to the user in the (terminal-side) accumulating unit to a certain degree according to an action of the user so that the user can utilize desired information or a service relating to position information (hereinafter, referred simply as xe2x80x9cposition relating information/servicexe2x80x9d on occasion) without establishing at all times a communication with the information center. This feature provides the following advantages:
(1) a time of communication with the information center is decreased so as to largely decrease a cost of communication;
(2) a delay time generated until necessary position relating information/service is provided is largely decreased so that operability and utility for the user are largely improved; and
(3) the user can certainly use desired position relating information/service even if a communication with the information center is impossible or unstable so that reliability of the system is largely improved.
The present invention also provides a storage medium used in a mobile communicating system having at least one information center and a mobile terminal connected to the information center with a predetermined communicating method and having a computer for controlling at least a communication with the information center, the storage medium being able to provide a desired computer program to the computer of the mobile terminal by being connected to the mobile terminal, characterized by that the storage medium stores a computer program for functioning the computer as an accumulating unit for accumulating information or a service relating to position information according to a movement of the mobile terminal, an information/service utilizing unit for utilizing the information or the service relating to the position information, an action detecting unit for detecting an action of a user of the mobile terminal, an information requesting unit for requesting the information or the service relating to the position information from the information center on the basis of a result of action detection by the action detecting unit and accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center in response to the request in the accumulating unit and a prefetching unit for demanding information or a service relating to position information which is expected to be necessary on the basis of the result of the action detection by the action detecting unit form the information center and accumulating the information or the service relating to the position information sent from the information center in response to the request in the accumulating unit.
According to this invention, the storage medium used in the mobile communicating system stores computer programs which functions the computer of the mobile terminal as the accumulating unit, the information/service utilizing unit, the action detecting unit, the information demanding unit and the prefetching unit. The above computer program is provided to the mobile terminal, whereby the mobile terminal can operate as a terminal having the above units even if the mobile terminal is an existing one. In consequence, this feature largely contributes to flexibility in configuring the system and versatility of the system.